Kappa Valentine
by Nuxesvo
Summary: Valentine's day is coming to LILYMU what will happen? will Mitsuki tell Mikey how she truly feels? does Lily have something for Gonard? find out on this upcoming story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they are from the show Kappa Mikey**

"LILYMU" a voice shouts then it hits the screen.

"We see Gonard standing on top of a large building with both Lily and Mitsuki in captive tied up to poles."

Mikey and Guano are on Mikey's Bike with him in front and Guano holding onto Mikey's back.

HAHA "LILY FOOLS" pointing towards both Mikey and Guano with a sinister look on his face, I will soon have my revenge he said evilly on this city!

"Revenge for what? Mikey demands answers!"

"Oh you don't remember Kappa Mikey? Allow me to demonstrate!"

The building starts to shake with a push of the button Gonard was holding in his right hand, Lily screams please you're the only one that can save us Mikey!

Guano says "Guano Guano!"

"Don't worry i am coming! Says the American star himself", "No don't Mikey it's too dangerous!" Mitsuki says in a mature tone, I don't have a choice he says, "

Mikey uses his trusty grappling hook and soon starts to swing and hook onto the top of the building, soon enough he starts climbing with Guano on his back,

Soon enough Guano ends up jumping at Gonard while Mikey first unties Lily and grabs her he says oh Lily in his usually tone and she tries not to barf in her mouth, she says thank you Kappa Mikey, then he does what he usually does in his usually Lily moment, responds and says anytime with a romantic voice while caught up in his day dream with him and Lily,

Later enough he carries her but she is too heavy for him since Mikey is quite weak how funny,

Then while Guano and Gonard are still having their duel Mikey ends up falling backwards and bumps into Gonard which results in him falling off the building followed by him and Lily then Guano soon after the building collapses with Mitsuki still tied up and the whole studio being in a wreck.

"CUT!" yells Guano while being furious,

"Lily pops up and starts with a rage, nice job spaz! She yells to Mikey."

"Mikey shouted back Hey it's not my fault your too heavy! Lily gives him a w'ever spaz you're so weak it's pathetic, even Guano could do better!"

"W'ever Mikey replies in a ticked off tone, "

"Then out of nowhere Gonard pops up, oh I just had the best dream! I was on top of a building fighting a sandwich, and that the sandwich bit me so I bit it back it tasted wonderful" Gonard laughs to himself, then ends up crying to himself WHY SANDWICH YOU WERE SO GOOD WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? YOU HAD HAM MAYO AND CHEESE! he wipes away tears as he starts to get up and walks away."

"Guano looks over and says Gonard that was me he says sweat dropping, Oh Gonard says looking embarrassed."

Then Mitsuki ends up popping up eventually and sighing, She's use to the normal treatment on set, Mikey notices this and says, oh sorry Mitsuki i was so caught up in the moment with Lily and all and everything else he says with a smirk, and ends up looking in the mirror which he pulled up out of nowhere because magic that's why.

Then a familiar voice can be heard throughout the room everything falls silent as he walks over to the destroyed set with someone coughing in the background and crickets can be heard, the cast was expecting a scream or someone being thrown out the window but actually Ozu was calm about it.

He ends up calling over Guano who was walking back and forth raging in his head and stressing out.

Great news everyone! He says then Yes-man pops out of nowhere and says best news best news yay!"

What's the good news Mikey says? In an exciting voice.

Next week will be Valentine's Day! and i want everyone to decorate the studio with Valentines decorations! he says happily with his hands put together, they all look dumbfounded except for Lily and Mitsuki, Valentine's day are you serious? Mikey says why would Ozu be so happy about that? he says confused.

Because it'll be a major boost for ratings for LILYMU! Yes-man pops out again and says YES BIG RATINGS MORE MONEY MORE ROMANCE MORE MORE MORE! Ozu shoves him away.

But why do we have to celebrate all mushy romance?, blah Mikey says with a gross voice.

Because i said so Mikey Simon! Otherwise there will be consequences now get back to work i want this episode done by today! otherwise you are all FIRED! Everyone gulped and nodded their heads.

Good, Ozu says while walking out of the studio, everyone felt relieved.

Then Mikey starts complaining Valentine's Day really? He moans to himself.

Aw come on Mikey it could be fun, Mitsuki says in her sweet tone, not hoping Mikey would notice which he didn't, for years now Mitsuki always had feelings for Mikey ever since he had arrived in Japan and she had never had the guts to tell him how she truly felt or half the time he had just ignored her completely, she actually had a special valentine's present for Mikey Simon planned for this upcoming day and she knew it was the right time to tell him how she truly felt,

Lily just sat there and breathed out some breath, at least we won't have to fake date again like the last couple of times remember? With that said they had returned to a flashback with Lily and Gonard sitting in a restaurant with Ozu setting them up and Lily had a secret blush at the end but no one had noticed.

"Yeah it could be fun! Gonard said with him pulling out a sandwich out of his hair and eating it and he said don't you ever leave me sandwich i will always love you, just like that time he fell in love with the popcorn everyone had question marks raising above their heads."

**Hey thanks for reading Chapter 1 of my first Fanfiction story and it was for the TV show Kappa Mikey I hope it wasn't too bad, I will be updating once a day so stay tuned everyone. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Back at Lilymu Towers"

We hear sudden crying to what we hear, Lily ends up entering the room all mad at Mikey about messing up the new episode like always "stupid spazz she growls in her head i should be the main star not him! She gets furious, Suddenly she hears faint crying and wonders where it's coming from she slowly wanders down the hallway to hear the noise coming from one particular room she opens the door.

Mitsuki? What are you doing? Mitsuki is lying on her bed with her head in her pillows crying then she sits up to see Lily. Oh she quickly looks around thinking of something to say oh um i wasn't doing anything hehe she tries to let out a giggle but ends up failing at it miserably. Oh come on Mitsuki i know you can tell me what's wrong? I know you're not good.

Oh it was nothing, don't worry about it. Lily is concerned for her best friend always even though she doesn't show it much. Is it about the upcoming Valentine 's Day party? Mitsuki slowly nods her head, what about it? with a concerning look on her face, I don't want to talk about it Lily she says looking at her best friend. Oh if that's what you want then sure Mitsuki I'll leave you alone for a while she says.

Lily ends up leaving the room while Mitsuki sits up and thinks then eventually falls asleep.

"At Mikeys Apartment"

Mikey and Gonard are playing video games, while Guano is out shopping for the party, not this time Gonard! Mikey shouts while moving the thumb stick up and down, the game they were currently playing was Mortal Kombat 9 on the Xbox 360, Mikey had chosen Scorpion while Gonard chose Smoke, Mikey ends up finishing the killer move on Gonard as Mikey cheers up and down in your face Gonard! Gonard laughs impressive moves Mikey he says, as Mikey throws the controller on the table, he ends up stretching and yawning,then there is a knock,

I'll get it, says Mikey as he gets up he opens the door he sees Lily standing there with a look on her face with arms crossed.

Hey Lily! Nice of you stop by, Mikey says in his romantic voice, Cut it spazz we need to talk she says with a grunt. Oooo about something romantic he purrs? Ew no you spazz! she sighs just get out here she has her thumb pointing outwards, alright fine Mikey says with a sigh growing impatient he steps out into the hallway, what is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 *I've realised i have made some grammar mistakes in the past couple of chapters, which I have edited out; English is my main language it's just me not double checking. Enjoy the chapter!

As Mikey steps out the door we see Lily who had her arms crossed with a look on her face. What? What's the problem? Mikey looks at Lily who looks like she is going to burst into rage at any moment.

"You're the problem! That's what's the problem is you stupid spaz!"

What? Why me what did I do? Mikey says confused.

"Did you need me to remind you about the Valentine's Party? Yeah… so I'm angry about it as well Lily but you don't need to take your anger out on me about it Mikey says with his arms crossed.

"What I mean is…. Lily was just about to finish when Mikey's watch starts beeping. Oh I almost forgot! I have to go with Gonard downtown for free Wednesday pizza night! He says yelling at his watch I got to run talk to you later! He says."

"Come on Gonard! He says peeking around the room Gonard immediately gets up and starts sprinting down the hallway with Mikey to the elevator and then there is silence."

"Great Lily says sighing I think I've had enough for one day she says walking back to her room she currently was on the 3rd floor and her and Mitsuki's room were on the 2nd floor she was at the elevator about to enter when suddenly she sees Guano come around the corner with all of the bags from shopping for the party and enters the elevator as well.

'Hey' Guano says with a sigh, what's up fur ball? Not in the mood Lily, so… what do you think of the party? She says, then Guano looks at her like someone just died in front of them, uhhh I think it's okay it sucks I had to buy all this stuff buy myself why couldn't you come help?

Lily replies with a look at Guano like someone just crashed their car duh because I have all my makeup and stuff I don't want to get my nails broken. Guano replies heh girls I'll never understand them, Hey! Lily Shouts. Guys aren't so good either while looking down, what's wrong? Guano asks, Lily… Lily! Lilyyyy! Guano shouts, huh oh sorry Guano i was just distracted then the door to the elevator opened

Anyways catch you later she said with her head down walking out of the elevator, wait Lily! Lily don't leave me with all this stuff! Sorry Guano Lily says with an evil laugh, and then the elevator doors close shut never to hear from Guano again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily is slowly moving her way to her apartment, sighing she uses her key to unlock the door she enters the room to find Mitsuki isn't home. Hmm I guess she went out for a walk maybe? It was pretty late in the evening around about 6pm so she decided to just sit down and relax while watching TV.

*Pizza Place*

Mikey and Gonard end up finishing off their pizza, oh boy that pizza was great Gonard says to Mikey,

I know but do you know what else is great? Free sundae Sunday! With him still eating the pizza, now you're talking Gonard says with a laugh, a waiter comes up wearing an apron will that be all for tonight? He asks.

Yeah I'm stuffed Mikey says what about you Gonard? He looks around to see Gonard isn't at the table but he's over at the counter looking through all the available pizza toppings and choices, mmm he licks his lips these look delicious he says going into a drowsy land of pizza, excuse me sir? He says in a rich Italian accent, this pizza is off limits ya? The man behind the counter says, before Gonard turns into a sad chibi like figure aww but why? But he still stands to admire all the pizza.

Mikey ends up going to the restroom to wash up and ends up walking out when someone in particular walks into the famous pizza parlour, Mitsuki? What are you doing here? Mikey wonders

I needed to tell you something, she took a seat, sure Mitsuki Mikey ends up sitting across in the other seat so what did you need to tell me? Is it about Lily or is it something about Guano fainting?

What?! Mitsuki said in shock, yeah look he points to the TV in the corner, "In recent news a purple cat has fainted after having too much to carry," I'm not a cat! Guano yells at the cameraman aww who's a cute cat yes you are! With the reporter rubbing Guanos stomach.

Anyways back to you Jeffery what do you mean we're out of time?! The news station cuts out.

So what did you need to tell me? Mitsuki starts to panic her heart beating faster than usual and her getting all nervous. Uh... what I needed to tell you was… she was lost for words at this very moment and she couldn't bring it out, look I'm just going to say it… I don't know what to say but… I love you Mikey…. There's a long pause and Mikey ends up having his mouth open in shock, he then turns and walks out of the parlour without another word.

Mikey wait! It's now pouring outside but Mikey doesn't care he leaves with the bell at the end to tell the people inside that someone has left, then there is a deep silence.

What did I do wrong? She ends up crying with her head in her arms, Then suddenly a card falls out of her pocket which she forgot to tell him about, which was a Valentine's card for Mikey, I've lost him she said to herself it's over… while still sitting there crying all alone.

**Sorry for the sad chapter but I promise it will get better! Thanks for reading and I'll make sure to make chapters longer!**


End file.
